The Flow Cytometry/Optical Morphology Shared Resource of the MCCC combines two complimentary technologies - flow cytometry and optical morphology. Flow cytometry is used for high speed analysis and sorting of particles (usually cell populations) in liquid suspension. Optical morphology is used for image based analysis of structure and localization within cells or tissue. The resource provides sophisticated instrumentation to be shared by research investigators, technicians, students, and visiting scientists. The facility is also provided to advance the knowledge and capabilities of these and related technologies.